


Opposites Attract

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Opposites Attract

Andi took a long drag on her cigarette, adjusting the hemline of her white pleated skirt. At the very moment she looked up from the ground, she saw Amber, cute as always, bounding down the sidewalk in a pastel yellow hoodie, tucked into a pastel pink skirt. Before Andi could get away, Amber was standing in front of her, smiling brightly. 

 

“Hey Andi! It is so great to see you!”

 

“Likewise, Princess,” Andi responded, taking another drag on her cigarette, tossing it to the ground shortly after. 

 

Amber frowned slightly at the nickname, quickly donning a smile once again, “Anyways, what did you do this weekend?”

 

“Nothing special, just went to a party with my friends, same old same old.”

 

“Oh! Buffy and Cyrus, right? How are they doing?” Amber tried to continue the conversation, though she knew it would be brief like always. 

 

“Cyrus got a boyfriend. Your brother,” Andi replied, pulling out her phone. 

 

“Tj did mention that he started dating someone!” Amber commented, more to herself than Andi, as the latter wasn’t really paying attention anymore. 

 

There was a long pause, Andi on her phone, Amber standing awkwardly. The morning bell rang, pulling Amber from her thoughts.

 

“Well, I better get going, don’t want to be late to class! Bye Andi!” Amber said brightly, running away to class.

 

“Bye Princess,” Andi lovingly said, looking longingly after Amber. 

 

———

 

“Damn. Science,” Andi said to her friends as they entered the classroom. 

 

“Yeah, science class sucks. Especially since today we are starting our projects. Hopefully we get to choose groups,” Buffy replied, setting her bag on the table. 

 

After talking for the rest of their passing time, the bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Scott, walked in soon after, ushering kids into their seats. 

 

“Hello class, today we will be starting our end of semester projects!” The class groaned in response. 

 

“You will be working in pairs,” Mr. Scott continued, “Which will be chosen by me.” Another collective groan from the students. 

 

Andi had stopped paying attention. She was too busy staring at Amber, who was talking to her friend. 

 

She jolted from her seat when Mr. Scott said her name, “Andi Mack, you will be working with,” He paused as he looked at the list of names on his clipboard, “Amber Kippen.”

 

Andi’s stomach dropped when she heard the name. She looked at Amber, who was smiling at her, then to her friends snickering, to whom she glared at. 

 

“Okay everyone, you have a few minutes to talk to your partner and make plans for working after school, as that is when most of this work will be done,” Mr. Scott said when he finished reading off the names. 

 

Amber walked over to Andi with her things, setting them up to begin working, “So, should we work at my house?”

 

“Yeah whatever,” Andi responded dryly. 

 

They worked for a few minutes, deciding on their topic and preparing what work they would do after school. They had become quite engrossed in their conversation, only stopping when the bell rang. Amber got up from her seat, walking quickly to the door. 

 

“Bye Andi, see you after school! Meet me at my locker!”

 

———

 

When the final bell rang, Andi made her way from her English Literature class to Amber’s locker. When she arrived, Amber was already there, shoving books into her backpack. 

 

“Hey Princess,” Andi said, leaning against the locker next to Amber’s. 

 

Amber jumped slightly, not realizing that Andi had shown up, “Hey Andi, ready to go?”

 

Andi nodded, waiting patiently for Amber to close and lock her locker. 

 

The pair walked to Amber’s house, as it wasn’t too far away from the school. When Andi saw Amber’s house, her jaw dropped. 

 

Amber’s parents were, well, rich. They were both doctor’s, which meant they had a lot of money, or at least, a lot more than Andi had. Furthermore, they only had two children, Amber and Tj, so that meant child expenses were low as well. Combine those two factors to get: a giant house.   
Amber walked up to the front door, taking her key out of her backpack. She unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a large living room, filled with regal furniture, and an elaborate crystal chandelier over the dining room table, lighting the rooms. 

 

After Amber gave Andi the grand tour of her house, they went up to Amber’s room. 

 

Once there(they had to go up a lot of stairs), they unloaded their school books onto Amber’s bed. Andi looked around at all of the beautiful things Amber kept in her room. 

 

“So, where should we begin?” Amber asked, snapping Andi out of her thoughts. 

 

“I don’t know. Our topics is magnets, so maybe we should call our project Opposites Attract, or do they? Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNN!” Andi responded, laughing towards the end. 

 

“I actually like that! Let’s get to work!”

 

———

 

After many after school work days, oblivious flirting on both parts, and an ungodly amount of teasing from their friends, it was finally the day that Andi and Amber had to present their project. 

 

After Buffy and Cyrus finished presenting on chemical reactions, it was Andi and Amber’s turn. 

 

“Hello! I’m Amber, and this is Andi, and today we are presenting on magnets!” Amber said cheerily. 

“Opposites Attract!” Andi said.

 

“Or Do They?” Amber continued.

 

“Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNN!” They said in unison, eliciting a laugh from the class. 

 

“Anyways! We have two magnets here, I am holding one, and Amber is holding the other. We are showing how the positive side on Amber’s magnet is very attracted to the negative side on mine!” Andi said.

 

Amber blushed a bit at this sentence, glad when no one noticed. 

 

They continued the presentation thusly, showing various experiments they can do with magnets, ending their presentation with a bow. 

 

“Great job girls! You’re presentation was very well executed and I thoroughly enjoyed it!” Mr. Scott said, giving each girl a high-five. 

 

———

 

Andi walked to Amber’s locker after school out of habit, knowing that the project was over and they would probably stop hanging out after school. 

 

“Andi! I was hoping to see you!” Amber called to her from a few feet away. 

 

“Oh hey Princess! Why did you want to see me?” Andi said nervously. 

 

“I wanted to give you something,” Amber said, pulling something from her bag, handing it to Andi.

 

“Oh thanks,” Andi said, looking at the present.  
It was a magnet, that had some words painted on it. Turns out opposites do attract. Be my girlfriend? 

 

“Amber,” Andi started, trailing off. 

 

“I get it. You don’t like me like that, it’s fine. Sorry for bothering yo-“ Amber started, getting cut off by Andi.

 

“YES! I mean, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!” Andi said quickly.

 

———

 

-1 Year Later-

 

Andi walked up to her girlfriend, giving her a hug. 

“Happy One Year Anniversary! I got you something!” Andi said, handing Amber a small box. Inside, there was a pendant, with two magnets connected. 

 

“On this day, one year ago, we presented our end of semester science project on magnets.”

 

“Opposites Attract! Or Do They? Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNN!” Amber said, giggling fondly at the memory. 

 

“Well over the past year, I have realized that they really do attract. On that note, I want to say something that I have never said before. I love you Amber.” Andi said, hugging Amber tightly. 

 

“Andi... I love you too.”

 

Amber looked into Andi’s eyes, then down at her lips. She looked back into her eyes, silently asking for permission, knowing this would be their first kiss. Andi nodded lightly, leaning in. When their lips met, it felt as though time had slowed, and in that moment, they realized, this was where they wanted to be, forever and always. 

 

———

 

-5 Years Later-

 

Amber took Andi out to dinner, preparing exactly what she was going to say. 

 

After a meal filled with nerves and love, Amber was ready. 

 

“Andi, you know I have loved you since we were in high school, right? I have always felt there was something else about you, something that had always stuck out, had made me want to be with you. And I realize, it was you. It was everything about you. I love you so much, which is why,” Amber started, getting down on one knee, pulling a ring out of her bag, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor and marry me?” She finished, tears in her eyes.

 

“Yes. Of course yes!” Andi said, pulling Amber up into a kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, Amber put the ring on Andi, smiling while looking into her eyes lovingly. 

 

———

 

Even years later, when people ask how they met, or when they knew they were in love, Amber and Andi say one word. 

 

“Magnets.”


End file.
